This invention is directed to an electrically heated hair curler, and in particular to a curler having at least a dual operating voltage range.
The use of dual voltage range appliances is well known, such as battery and a-c/d-c mains operated radios.
In the case of hair curlers U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,004 Block et al, Oct. 14th, 1969 shows a portable curling arrangement having a base unit provided with removeable curlers, heating of the curlers taking place when mounted on the base. The curlers are removeable from the base, for rolling into the hair of a user.
The base supply unit is provided with a low-voltage distribution arrangement for use with a battery supply, together with a transformer permitting connection to domestic a-c mains supply. The heating arrangement comprises a plurality of removeable rollers each making contact with low voltage contacts in the base and having a resistance heater within the interior of the curler body.
This prior arrangement suffers from the disadvantage of; undue weight owing to the incorporation of a transformer; the necessity for a low voltage and a high voltage cord set, and the need to provide a plurality of curlers, each containing a heating element, but operable on the hair of user only when de-energised.